


Having Faith

by LokiTheSkywalker



Series: Vader gets the sense knocked into him (i just want Anakin back pls!) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Protective Ahsoka Tano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheSkywalker/pseuds/LokiTheSkywalker
Summary: A more serious continuation of Why Does My Voice Sound Like This? Please read that before reading this or you'll be confused. This chapter takes place right after chapter 4, Story Time.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Vader gets the sense knocked into him (i just want Anakin back pls!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Ben, why didn't you tell me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The A team (Luke, Han and Leia (sorry Chewie is busy)) react to seeing this side of Vader and Ahsoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that got angsty fast. Oh well. Writer's block seems to have finally left me, so YAY!!!!

From the other side of the two-way mirror, Princess Leia, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Mon Mothma watched with gaping jaws as Vader and Fulcrum lay on the floor of Vader's cell with their hands pillowing their heads (or helmet in Vader's case) staring at the ceiling chatting away about weird vaguely disturbing things they could not possibly comprehend because this was Vader and Fulcrum, the most terrifying monster in the galaxy, their enemy, talking happily with their most trusted saboture, and info networker.

  
"Are we sure this is Vader?"

  
"Yes Han, we're sure." Leia responded in a tired voice.

  
"And we're sure this Ahsoka character isn't secretly evil?"

  
"I checked with the force." Luke just sounded both despairing and done.

  
"But She knew him before…"

  
"Yes."

  
"And... Are we gonna ignore their little 'Skywalker Luck' conversation?"

  
Leia shifted, glancing at Luke, who looked away, tiredly.

  
"We don't know what that meant-"

  
"Yes we do, Leia. Its the only thing that makes sense!" Luke shouted. The room growing somber fast.

"I did not know Anakin Skywalker well, but he spoke of people - Padme, Kenobi...and Ahsoka Tano was Anakin Skywalker's padawan." Mothma said.

"And he used to be...like this?" Han asked. 

"Either way, he's evil to make us listen to this." Leia said bitterly.

"He's not doing it on purpose. He doesn't even remember Vader." Luke said, his voice tight.

"Are trying to defend him?" Leia snapped incredulously.

"Hey, hey. Its just a fact princess. Besides, the kid's got a right to an opinion." 

Leia paused, looking at Luke's tense figure. Remorse and concern filled her features."

"Im sorry Luke. I had no right to snap."

There was silence for a long time, when suddenly Luke's quiet voice snapped everyone to attention.

"He's so normal."

Han looked around for help. No one knew what to do. Luke kept talking.

"He jokes. He laughs. He _cares."_

 _When did he stop caring?_ goes unsaid.

"He feels remorse and anguish for actions he can't even remember. He keeps apologizing. Apologising for things he...but, _does he even know about me?"_ Luke's voice is filled with quiet horror.

Leia looks grim. 

"He had to have known when he was Vader. He was so hellbent on finding you. A bounty on you being brought in alive and unharmed. There's no other explanation." 

Luke finally looks up at them. His eyes shine with unshed tears. Leia quickly moves to hug him, and Luke finally breaks. He sobs.

"He was so normal. He was a _person._ But he, what- _Ben why didn't you tell me?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!
> 
> Love ya!


	2. Having Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah i wrote this chapter first, but then chapter 1 just came to me so here we are. I may edit it later to fit better together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin reflects on why he turned. Ahsoka learns a bit about his past.

"So then I skinned it and harvested it for the village. It's teeth were used to make my first ceremonial headdress."

"I will give the Jedi this: It's pretty wizard that they encourage initiates to still participate in their cultural traditions."

"Yeah. It helped me appreciate my people, even though most of my life was spent in the temple. What about you?"

"I guess the most cultural thing about my home planet was podracing and slavery." His voice became bitter, "I was privileged enough to participate in both."

"...Obi-Wan told me about that."

"He would."

"He did it because he was worried about you when we had to deal with the Zygerian slavers."

"The scum."

"I don't blame you for hating them."

"....it was my dream, as a kid. To get away. To become powerful. And then to come back and free all of the slaves. Most of all...I just wanted to free my mom."

"Did she…?"

"She was freed while I was at the temple. I didn't even know. They never let me keep in contact with her."

"But, when we went to Tatooine...you were so angry. What happened?"

"Sand people kidnapped her and tortured her to death."

…...

"I thought I had it under control—the dark side. But, looking back at how I reacted to finding her like that... I can see how Vader came to be. My dreams told me she was in danger, and I was too late. She didn't even live long enough to finish her last words. I let the dark side take over and, and" his voice broke, "slaughtered the whole camp."

"...Anakin…"

He continued without looking at her, his words becoming faster, "After, it was like waking up from a dream—a nightmare. Only to find out it was real. Ever since then, I've tried so hard to keep it under control. But I must have failed. " He paused, finally facing her. She could just imagine his haunted eyes behind the mask, " And the galaxy paid the price."

It took Ahsoka a long moment to get her barrings. To figure out what to say. Anakin had been suffering for so long. Before they had even met. How had no one seen? With that thought, she knew what to say.

"Don't take all the credit, Skyguy. The Jedi were blinded by their arrogance. The Senate was in shambles. Slavery was overlooked. And the sith took advantage of it all. You did so much good. You tried so hard. I should have been there. I saw the signs. But I refused to see the possibilities. No one did. Yes, you failed. But so did we."

"You were seventeen, Snips. You were just a kid." 

"I still knew. I wasn't blind. But I couldn't see past how amazing you were. How kind and brave. You cared so much. About me. I refused to see your potential. And worse, I refused to see your struggle. Like everyone else." 

"Your faith in me always made me try harder, you know. To be better."

"I still have faith.

"I know. I don't know why, but I know. Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!
> 
> Love Ya!


End file.
